Staff of Asclepius
by yukiderek
Summary: Three strangers are brought together by chance and happening to fight for their lives in a city that is infected with the walking dead. Conan however doesn't think so, he wants to find what is going on, and maybe, just maybe, he can find a cure...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Cherry scented smoke arose from behind a tall expensive leather chair. The room was silent and dark. No dimensions could be determined through the heavy darkness. Only a small desk lamp emitted a small scope of light on the desk polished surface.

A knock from the door echoed in the silent room. The perfectly oiled hinges didn't make a sound as the door released a rectangular splash of light across the floor.

"Ah.. Mr. Smith... what news do you have for me?"

The door shut and the one called Smith sat affront of the desk. Without a word Smith threw a long cigar on the desk. The chair turned around, a burning cigar floated in the darkness.

"You must have bad news.." the burning cigar grunted disapprovingly.

Smith seemed to shutter slightly, "The feds are getting suspicious and want direct action from us."

The cigar gave a low chuckle, "The feds are only pretending, to cover their own ass. However..." the voice seemed to deepen, "we don't want to arouse any more suspicion." A plume of smoke arose from the invisible mouth of darkness.

"Send in the mercenaries..."

Smith shifted uneasily, "Sir.."

The shrouded cigar man slammed his fists onto the desk. Smith jumped, fearful of the man's rage. The man moved forward into the light of the desk lamp. His deep-set eyes gave a cold glare at Smith.

"I said, send in the damn mercenaries!."

Smith nodded, a shudder in his words, "Y-yes Sir."

The man faded back into the darkness, then sending up another plume, he added, "Set trusted Nicholi as head. Make sure they find all the evidence and destroy it while he's at it. Also," he said with a dark grin, "I want the new project deployed, inform Nicholi. I want him back alive."

Smith dared to inquire, "and the others?"

"Test subjects," the man said dismissing him with the wave of his hand.

Without a word Smith left the dark room. The man puffed another pillar into the air, "I want to bask in the fruits of my labour..." A deep maniacal laughter filled to darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Desolate were the streets. Street lamps flickered and sparked before all but one burnt out leaving the street in a haunting twilight. No light shone from the windows of the towering structures, all but one. That one was the hospital, its unmistakable red cross hiding its true fate behind a symbol of eternal benevolence. The front doors were large twin glass panes brightly illuminated compared to the pale moonlight outside. A terror filled shriek of a woman echoed out into the streets.

A young woman in a gown fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Conan looked on in horror from the doorway. His thin frame frozen in a combination of awe and fear. His deep green eyes peering through curtains of auburn at the beast. The blood splattered against the wall next to him. A monster, like a hunchback, looked over at him with its small beady eyes. The bubbling mass that made up its head was glossy with fresh blood, as was a long razor-like claw on its right arm. The beast gave a loud screech and extended its claw to its side. Conan's instincts threw the door shut locking the monster inside. The beast hit the heavy door and gave an irritated screech.

Through the thin plexiglass window Conan could see the bloodlust in the creature's distorted eyes. Conan stumbled backwards and looked up and down the hall of the ER. Bodies of the slain littered the area. His mind was overwhelmed with the now distant memory of his patients.

Mr Hoffman, a heart attack patient, came in last night. He was a man of good cheer despite his grim prognosis. Always cracking a joke every time he would give him some medication.

Conan shook the image from his mind and grabbed his backpack from the nurse's station. A dead colleague whom he barely recognized as the department head nurse sat dead in her seat, her head missing, only a few strings of flesh consulted for the severed head in a pool of blood and ichor. He dumped the contents of his backpack across the desk, papers and documents of a countless number were strewed out across the desk and onto the floor.

Grabbing a key from the dead department head he made his way to the supplies closet. Jabbing the key into the lock he flung the door open with a metallic clang. In a single motion he swept as many medical supplies as he could fit.

"Syringes, various medicines, gauze, medical tape..." he repeated, running through his habitual checklist.

Not bothering to shut the cabinet he threw the small backpack over his shoulder. Looking at his destination of the ER exit to the lobby he saw another fimiler body, Mrs. Price.

"Grumpy ol' Mrs. Price," as she was known among the staff. She always seemed to have some aliment. This time she complained of pain in her chest, a fair thing to be concerned about, Conan thought. She was never polite and much of the staff wasn't very fond of serving her requests.

He shook his head at her mutilated body. She lay just affront the exit to the lobby, her bowels laying out in a wet pile beside her. Conan stood spellbound by such a violent death. The whole ER seemed to fall silent, despite the trapped creature's wails.

The silence of his mind was broken with the unmistakable shatter of glass. He whirled around to the creature again, only this time shimmering crystal littered its bulbous head. It gave an ear-piercing screech as it extended it's bloodstained claw.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jen shrieked as what was once an officer stumbled towards her. The thing once human gave a gurgling moan. Its blank inhumanly white eyes made her pill with terror like she had never dared feel before. Only a few feet separated her from the possessed officer, before her adrenaline-rich body finally relinquished control to her instincts. She slammed her eyes shut and lifting her favourite pair of black chucks she kicked the creature with a distasteful sound of an impact on wet tissue.

The hall fell silent with the silence of the officer. Only her heavy breathing could be heard in the darkness. Her heart drummed in her ears and temples with a heavy tattoo, and her face beaded with sweat.

"This place too?" she managed, fear obvious in her tone.

Another moan arose from behind a near door.

"I need a weapon," she reminded herself, afraid of seeing another creature, or what if there is more than one next time?

Looking at the body for the first time she was overcome with nausea. Wet shucks of rotted flesh seemed to melt off the face of the officer, and for the first time she noticed the foul odor that such a being emitted. The unmistakable smell of decay.

She moved over the officer to leave when a shimmer caught her eye. Immediately she knew what it must be. Slowly and cautiously she reached for the weapon, watching the face of death, as if it would awaken at any moment. The cold metal was an oddly comforting sensation against her palm. Her temples throbbed ever harder as she unsnapped a pouch next to the holster. Never looking away from the decayed face she pulled out two extra clips then slowly backed away from the body.

Quickly she turned and ran to the closest door, its creaky hinges echoed in the eerie silence of the hall. She knew she had to get out of the city, but how...she though as she turned down a corner of another hallway, hoping she was going the right way.

Conan burst through the lobby doors into the darkness of the streets. He stopped turning towards his peruser. The monster gave a hellish scream and lunged at the door. Frozen with a combination of awe and fear he could only watch, and pray the doors held.

THUMP

The doors held and the beast fell back. Its long claw scraped against the ground as if in a fir of rage. He stood in the cast of rectangular light that escaped from the lobby doors, finding it better not to press his luck any further. Slowly he crept out into the darkness of the streets, hoping not, but ready to dart at an ambush. He looked down each side of the street.

"Oh God..." his face flushed and his heart sank.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hordes on either side closed in on him. He stands bathed in sole flickering lamp.

"You! Come on! I have a way out!," a voice echoed through the street. Conan whirled around seeing a limping man shuffling as quickly as possible towards him. The figure stepped into the light. A slightly older man, of his early twenties Conan guessed, motioned him down a small alleyway. The man stumbled as fast has he could manage from the hordes that round the streets. They hurried down the ally as fast as they could until Conan looked over his shoulder at the lagging stranger. He swallowed hard as the horde began to squeeze into the narrow ally.

Conan ran back to the man and throwing the man's arm over his neck he nodded at him, "Lets go."

The stranger nodded and gave a small grin, however, through the weary deep set eyes Conan could clearly see that he was in immense pain.

"As soon as we get to safety I'm going to take a look at your leg," Conan said.

The stranger nodded, "There's a gun shop at the other end of this ally." He held up a pistol in which Conan was unfamiliar, "I'm out of ammo."

Conan nodded, joyful, for he could see the end of the ally approach, and the word Kendo's flickering. He knew better than to jump to conclusions, he dared to look back. As the biblical punishment for turning around such was the feeling. The two large hordes managed to fill the whole ally behind them, moving ever closer to the promise of a fresh meal. Their moans and wet footsteps chilled all who were unfortunate to hear them.

Nicholi seemed focused as the helicopter began to descend into the depths of the city. His five man team sat silently, their weapons checked and readied. His snow white buzz cut hair and deep-set eyes gave him an intimidating persona. He was a statue as the others merely watched their stone leader. The copter landed with a heavy thump, and the small five man team quickly pouted from the aircraft onto the seemingly deserted street. Nicholi was the last off the copter and on the deadly ground of the necropolis.

The heavy beating of the blades began to fade as the craft quickly left sight. All seemed silent, as for the first time a large horde came into view. Emerging from the darkness like an army of reapers coming to lay claim to their souls.

Many of the men, whom Nicholi didn't remember their names, began to pray to themselves, only their training kept their instincts at bay. He looked at the team who already bunkered themselves behind an overturned smoldering car. How pathetic they seemed to him, like sheep trying to fight a pack of wolves, trying to stop their inevitable slaughter. The horde was much closer now, the sound of wet tissue shuffling across pavement was a satisfying melody to his ears. The teamed opened fire, and under the deafening sounds of the rifles filling the air Nicholi stepped away to observe the carnage.

From a fire escape on a nearby building Nicholi watched silently the men fight for their pathetic lives. He grinned as the first of the men was being torn apart.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jen searched the police station with relatively little trouble, although she wasn't really sure on what to look for, she knew the police were dead, then why was she searching?

She let a long sigh, "Where to now?"

The answer was obvious but not an idea she embraced, outside. As she made her way back to the main doors of the station she thought of all the creatures she's killed, and all the ammo she's used. She sighed, realizing she was low on ammo, yet, she couldn't quite remember the exact amount she had left. As she rounded another corner she shrieked. Another decaying officer lunged at her, another behind the first. She jumped back and threw herself against the corner to brace her trembling body. Raising the heavy weapon she fired. Two crimson flowers blossomed across its chest as it fell to the ground in a wet splat. Swiftly she pointed the 9mm towards the next officer and pulled the trigger.

click-click-click

Nothing.

For the first time since she got the weapon, she really felt herself flush in fear. She backed into the wall, sweat quickly beaded on her soft brow, "Oh God..."

The decaying mass inched forward with every dragging step it took. Backed into a corner, nowhere to run, no ammunition, she did all she could.

A deafening scream pierced the air of the station's main hall. Conan was quick to point to a blue door to the left of the chamber. Without any words exchanged they ran through the door. Aaron cocked his AK-47 as they turned another corner. Another scream arose over the moans of the previously dead. Conan rounded the corner as Aaron rapped off several shots, too rapid to count, into the back of a creature. It fell with a plop in the now silent hall.

"You alright?," Conan asked looking at the terrified girl.

She nodded, her chest rose and fell with each gasping breath. Slowly she slid down the wall and sat, before breathing a long sigh of relief. She was still alive.

Conan knelt next to her, his medical training taking over, "Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm not sure.."

Conan nodded and pulled a small flashlight from his pocket.

"Chin up," he said as he lifted her head up gently with two fingers. For the first time her features became clear. Long ebony hair framed two deep jade eyes within a soft flushed face. However the pretty face was tarnished with a small ribbon of blood from the right temple. Conan moved part of the ebony curtain to get a better look, he sighed in relief at what he saw, a small cut framed by an abrasion.

He clicked off his light, "You feel okay?"

She again nodded, "Just shaken is all..."

Aaron extended his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Aaron," he said introducing himself, skipping the formal greetings.

"Jennifer, just call me Jen," she said breaking a small smile, happy to see real people for the first time in what has seemed like an eternity.

Conan nodded, "I'm Conan."

Aaron looked her over. She wore a small black t-shirt with white letters spelling the name of some band that he wasn't familiar with. A small golden necklace adorned her neck and breast, and cut off denim shorts, covered her thighs.

Jen cleared her throat aware of Aaron's look.

Aaron quickly responded, "Any ideas on how to get out of this city?"

Jen shrugged, "We can try upstairs, there are offices up there. There's bound to be something."

Aaron nodded, "You need ammo, Jen?"

Jen lifted the empty gun, almost forgetting she had it. "Yeah," she said shaking her head.

Conan pulled out a small heavy green box, "These should work," he said pointing out the 9mm he found at Kendo's.

Jen quickly loaded and placed the extra clip in the tiny pocket of her tight shorts. Aaron gave her a nod and Jen began to lead the way. The path was silent and free of opposition. They wound through the hall of the precinct, Aaron walked beside her, for her safety as he claimed. They came to where the hallway angled off, ahead lay the stairs, yet Aaron held up his hand, signaling them to stop.

"You hear that?"

Jen and Conan held their breath and listened. Soft clicks echoed through the air. Aaron nodded and stepped ahead, crouching defensively. He swiftly rounded the corner, gun ready, his eye flashing down the sights. All fell silent, no one breathed, and the clicks ceased. Tense silence pushed on as Jen and Conan watched on. Inch by silent inch Aaron crept towards the darkness. Jen watched as Aaron disappeared around the corner. Suddenly, a shriek. Jen's heart jumped, skipping a beat as she saw Aaron tackled, on his back, a human-like creature over him.

The sexless creature breathed a long deep sigh as it stared down at its next meal. Aaron arrested its long clawed arms and tried to heave the creature off. The slits of flesh that made the eyes seemed to rip him apart but its gaze alone.

"Help me!" he yelled between deep grunts of the struggle.

Conan quickly darted forward loading the chamber with a soft click.

Exhaustion took hold of his grip and the creature broke free one of its mighty claws, bringing it down with a mighty scream.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A small child curled himself up around a large pillow. The child was silent, only hugging the cloud of down and staring, unblinkingly, at the closed door. The room was a small messy room, toys scattered across the floor. A small twin bed that looked as if it never was made sat in the far corner, the child intently holding to his safety atop the mattress. The boy gave a small whine, it was dark outside, as was his room. Only a small night light beaconed in the dark. It was no comfort, however. The boy knew that whatever was behind the closet door, wasn't going to be stopped by the pathetic means of light. The boy shook in fear, soon he would die in fear, he was sure of it.

THUMP

The boy finally broke and let out a terrified shriek.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP- Creeeeeee

The boy now screamed and threw the blanket over himself.

"Aaron! Whats wrong?!"

The boy recognized the gentle voice and emerged from the protection of his blanket cocoon. A short, slender woman, of middle age, with long brown hair and a pink robe stood in the door. The light of the hallway behind her made her appear as a saving angel.

"There's a monster in my closet!" Aaron yelped.

The woman shook her head and smiled, sitting down on the mattress alongside him.

"There are no such things as monsters, Aaron."

She gave a soft smile then calmly opened the door he feared so much. Nothing, only a small mass of toys spilled out onto the floor, joining the others. Aaron swallowed hard then rested his head on the pillow. Calmed by his mother's peaceful words, he lay his tired body on the soft mattress.

"Get some sleep now," she said kissing his forehead and slowly left the room.

Aaron looked back at the closet door, before finally succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

CRACK

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed through his ears, followed by the sound of a wet mass of deadweight hitting the floor. Slowly, Aaron opened his eyes, the first sight he saw was a red-headed boy hovouring over him, calling him by name, a black-haired female beside the male.

"Jen? Conan?"

The redhead nodded and the female smiled. Aaron slowly sat up, pain throbbing through his body, letting him know he was still alive.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Conan helped him sit against the wall, "You feeling okay?"

Aaron shook his head, his face still flushed. "Whole body hurts, especially my knee."

Conan nodded, and pulling out a small flashlight, he directed the beam into Aaron's weary eyes. Conan nodded, giving Aaron a bit of comfort, then he began examining Aaron's wounded knee.

Jen smiled sweetly at him, "We were afraid we were going to lose you. You were knocked out as soon as that thing tackled you."

Aaron looked at her oddly, his eyes filled with disbelief. He clearly remembered wrestling with the creature. He clearly remembered the wet feel its wrists, and the slits for eyes, and the weight of it.

"But - "

Conan broke in, "The medication I gave you earlier has a rare hallucinogenic side effect."

Aaron looked at him, still confused at it all. How could he remember the feeling of wrestling the beast when it never happened? And what about his vision?

"Sorry, I didn't want to tell you, didn't want to cause you worry."

Conan was right. Aaron did begin to worry. Was he losing his grip on reality? How can he be sure he isn't dreaming this too? How could he protect them if he couldn't tell the difference between reality and his own imagination?

"Ow..." Aaron snapped, a sharp pain rising from his knee.

Conan nodded, "You have torn ligaments, not life threatening, but very painful. I'm surprised you've walked as much as you have."

"You got anything for it?" Aaron said jokingly.

"Actually I do," Conan replied calmly.

Jen came back into Aaron's view as Conan began to dig through his backpack. She just smiled. Syringes, vials, and various other supplies set disorganized in his bag. Searching through the supplies, he pondered.

"Need something for pain... Ibuprofen? No, they won't act fast enough _PO_ ( by mouth ). Acetaminophen? Damn, they are _PO_ too..."

Jen looked over at him, rather curious on what he was searching for, and what he meant by PO. Conan took out a small vial and verified the label, morphine. Placing the vial on the ground hi picked up a small syringe.

"Twenty gauge should do fine," Conan mumbled to himself, now holding the vial upside down at eye level. Gently he poked the needle into the vial, and slowly withdrew the clear fluid of the vial.

Aaron's eyes went wide, not only did he not like the word gauge but now he saw a needle.

"What do you plan to do with that?"

"Morphine, to ease your pain a bit."

"You don't have anything that doesn't require the needle?"

Conan gave him an odd look,"Don't tell me you are afraid of needles..."

Aaron didn't answer, he didn't have to, his expression revealed all.

Jen let a small chuckle, It seemed so ironic that someone who was such a great shot and brave enough to proceed alone, was so afraid of something as small as a needle. He was a sweet guy, she thought, not too bad looking either... She quickly shook the thought as Aaron clenched his eyes shut, as Conan slid the syringe home. Conan pressed the plunger down slowly and evenly, once looking up at Aaron's tense expression. Medication fully administered, Conan pulled out the syringe slowly.

"Done."

Aaron let out a long sigh, revealed that the needle was withdrawn,and it was all over. Conan looked at him, cracking a small grin. Jen patted his shoulder comforting him with her soft touch and gentle words, "You're alright."

Aaron slowly got to his feet just as Conan finished putting the brace back onto his knee. He smiled at Jen and nodded, "Lets get going."

Conan nodded, throwing the used syringe aside, no reason for medical formalities and regulations now. Aaron felt the pain slowly fade as the powerful drug took effect. He felt oddly calm, a bit tired, but calm.

Jen helped him to his feet, "Feeling okay?"

"Much better, if that is what you mean."

Jen smiled, knowing he was well now, "Let's go then."

Conan nodded, "Agreed."

They were soon stepping onto the staircase. It was an old structure, fitting well into the aging precinct. Every step they took produced a long echoing creak. Conan observed Aaron intently, watching for any unexpected response.

The dream constantly replayed in his mind. Images of his mother, his childhood, his quaint fears of monsters... His heart began to feel heavy, till soon, he could no longer walk, he slumped against the wall. Jen and Conan turned, "You okay?"

He didn't answer. Jen looked at Conan, as if understanding he nodded.

Jen knelt next to him, "What's wrong?"

Conan stayed standing, noticing a small sign on the wall over the distraught Aaron. The sign was simple enough, _S.T.A.R.S Office _with an arrow pointing to the right, He pondered on why that name seemed so familiar...

"Jen," she looked up at him, "take care of him. I need to check something out."

She nodded, not bothering to question why. Quickly, Conan disappeared around a corner.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicholi threw a folder across the floor in a rage, another office void of information. He stepped back into the large lobby.

"This damn hospital has to have something useful," he grunted, as he turned towards the broken ER doors. Only one step in he froze.

"What do we have here?" Kneeling down he stared at some bloody footprints leading out into the lobby. A survivor brought back to umbrella would surely guarantee him a large sum, he pondered at the tracks. Be it someone on the staff all the better. He looked further into the ER to the nurse's station. Pondering for only a brief moment he got an idea, if it was a staff member, they would still be logged onto the hospital's network. He looked over at the decapitated nurse and with a small shove pushed the stiff body to the floor with a heavy thump.

Wasting no time he sat at the terminal. A small dialog appeared, requesting an id and password. He snorted at such the feeble security measures. The keys clicked under his heavy fingers as he typed in a login and password, provided to him by his superiors. As almost as rehearsed the main menu appeared affront of him. Clicking on a blue button labeled _Staff list_ he was instantly revealed a list of names. Only three were labeled as _on duty_. He quickly scanned the names: Julia Hunt, RN, Chuck Wooten, ER Physician, and the final one, a Conan Rowe, ER PA.

He turned from the screen and looked at the body on the floor. Without bothering to look at the nametag he muttered, "Mrs. Hunt I presume." Then, something caught his eyes, a mound of documents and a large file labeled under the name of a Conan Rowe.

"He must be the survivor," he gave a grim smile.

He sat back at the terminal and pulled up Conan's file. A redhead smiled back at him from the screen. He quickly scanned the profile, and then, without hesitation, stood and followed the bloody footprints out.

Walking outside a faint gunshot echoed through the silent air, He smiled, for he knew where that shot must have come from. He gave a sly grin and cocked his gun.

"How nice, Conan, you just saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

Conan stepped over the bleeding corpse, its milky eyes staring blankly up at him. Shaking his head slowly he moved towards the far wall, attracted by newspaper clippings pinned to the wall, like a moth to a flame. Shaking the thoughts of the man he just shot he began to scan the headlines.

"Cannibal murders, Umbrella blames S.T.A.R.S. for Spencer explosion, S.T.A.R.S. disbanded by Chief Irons," he repeated to himself his eyes jumping from one article to the next. Grabbing a folder off one of the desks he dumped its contents and began collecting the articles from the dirty wall and filed them neatly into the folder.

"Cannibal murders…" his mind reeled. He glanced back at the officer he shot just moments before. Can this be? Can these creatures be the cannibal murderers? But how does one become one of these cannibals? And who would release them?

His throat ran dry as he knelt next to the officer. His badge said Sgt D Wells; but his face wasn't remotely recognizable through the advanced state of decay. Conan shook his head slowly, for he remembered Sgt Wells. He brought in his little boy for an asthma attack only a few weeks ago it seemed like. A small glisten amongst the decayed flesh caught his eye. Conan edged closer, his mind not wanting to process what his eyes told him, a large glistening wound at the base of the neck, in the unmistakable patter of bite marks, and from the looks of it, human bite marks. The wound was deep, deep enough to cause the exposure of the subclavian artery, which was amazingly still intact.

"My God.."

His mind began to reel all medical possibilities. What could of caused them to became these…..creatures? He examined the wound further, the answer seeming so obvious, it must be a pathogen.

Establishing that it must be the work of some pathogen he racked his mind further, Bacterium? No, simple antibiotics would've cured that, no way it would overcome the whole city. Fungi? Possible, there are such things as flesh-eating fungi, although I've never personally seen a case. That doesn't explain the cannibalistic behavior though... Virus? It must be! A virus can affect the brain easily enough, explaining the behavior, and affecting the brain can cause the heart to only beat hard enough blood to the brain, sustaining the brain's life, while the other tissues rot, which explains the decayed state. Conan paused, unable to believe what he just conceived.

But there is no such virus in nature that has those symptoms. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the alternative.

"Impossible," he stuttered, "a man-made virus?!"

The office door creaked open, and Jen and Aaron stood in the door. Conan quickly stashed the file full of clippings into his backpack.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aaron seemed different, bolder, and almost colder now, yet his expression was normal, which perplexed him. Jen stepped towards him, "Find anything?"

Conan nodded, "a little, nothing immediately useful though."

Aaron looked over at a large blue locker that sat next to a large radio transmitter.

"Jen," Aaron called out, not taking his eyes from the locker, "send a radio transmission out; see if anyone else is out there. I'm going to find out if there is anything useful in that locker."

Nicholi looked up at the huge doors of the precinct, the golden letters RPD glimmered in the pale moonlight. His radio suddenly crackled to life, and a broken female voice called out.

"This is Jen, Conan, and Aaron, calling anyone who can hear this." 

Nicholi paused, waiting for more.

"We are located in the RPD S.T.A.R.S office, waiting for rescue, is anyone out there?!," the voice faded into static.

Nicholi laughed boldly, "You just made my job easier, little girl."

Jen listened intently, her efforts only returned static. Irritated she slammed the headphones on the console, "Damnit!" 

Aaron lunged towards the heavy locker one more, it finally giving into his reckoning with a loud metallic clang. Aaron gave a satisfied nod, at least his efforts didn't end up in vain like Jen's, in fact, it paid off quite well.

"Hey Jen, I got something for ya," he said reaching into the large locker.

Jen turned around, a small map in her hands, "What is it?"

Aaron turned around, a large grin on his face and what looked like a police issue grenade launcher in his hands. Jen gave a shocked look, her mouth and eyes went wide, almost unbelieving what her eyes were seeing.

Aaron handed it over to her. The cold metal tingled in her hands, the sheer weight of the heavy weapon an oddly comforting sensation. Aaron reached into the locker again, this time pulling out a small metal case, this too he handed over to her. The case was small but heavy, clearly full of ammunition for the weapon she'd just acquired. The case was clearly aged but sturdy.

She nodded and unlooped part of her belt. She relooped the belt through the strap of the small case and reclipped it. The weight of the case caused her denim shorts to cock to the side, pulled down by its weight, but it seemed a small price to pay for such firepower.

Jen snapped, remembering the map, "The map!"

Aaron and Conan gathered around her, trying to catch a glimpse. She unrolled the small document and nodded, satisfied with what she saw. A subway station underneath the precinct!

She placed her finger on one of the rooms defined by the document. "There it is," she said as she traced a path backwards from the station to the main hall, "Its not far at all! Really close actually."

Aaron nodded and Conan breathed a sigh of relief, an end to the nightmare was almost in sight, "It's almost over."

"Lets not get our hopes up too soon, "Aaron said sighing, "Let's move out, the subway entrance is through the parking garage."

Jen nodded and followed Aaron out, Conan following slowly, his mind filled the with his discovery, "What could it all mean?" he asked himself.


End file.
